Zonny and Dinosaur
Zonny and Dinosaur was a Chinese robot that competed in Season 2 of King of Bots. Unlike the other Chinese competitors, it entered as one of the six challenger robots, which would not be recruited onto a team until the seventh episode. Here, the team opted to join Tu Ziya's team, but after losing to Flaming Wheel during the Attrition War, Tu Ziya ultimately cut her brand-new addition from her team. Zonny and Dinosaur was entered by a father-and-son team, with the son wearing a dinosaur costume throughout his appearances. Design Zonny and Dinosaur is a steampunk themed axlebot, featuring an extremely minimalist body and two large wheels. Its main weapon is an asymmetrical vertical spinner situated in the middle of the robot. Each wheel has a guiding wedge attached to get underneath other robots. The weapon, wheels and their respective motors are all joined by the robot's axle, with no additional armor present. As the robot is a large axlebot armed with a vertical spinner and giant wheels with many gaps, the robot bears many similarities with the BattleBots competitor HUGE. The robot's wheels proved durable against horizontal spinners, but its weapon was active for only a short period in Zonny and Dinosaur's sole battle. Robot History King of Bots II (Season 2) Zonny and Dinosaur debuted in Episode 7 as a "challenger", joining the competition much later than its fellow Chinese competitors. It was the fifth of six robots to make their pitch to the celebrities, although none of the three available celebrities ended up choosing it. Instead, the team were allowed to choose after all six challengers had made their case, and Zonny and Dinosaur joined Tu Ziya's team as a result of this. Zonny and Dinosaur was drafted into the Attrition War by Tu Ziya, who was competing alongside Emma Dumont and Tao Shen. Zonny and Dinosaur participated in the first battle of the competition, against Flaming Wheel. Both robots initially hung back to power up their spinning weapons while being cautious of their opponents, spending the first 20 seconds of the two-minute match without contact. It was eventually Flaming Wheel who landed the first blow, swiping at the side of Zonny and Dinosaur to knock it into the Grinder and bend up its front stabilizing wedge. With another light contact, Flaming Wheel disabled the bar spinner of Zonny and Dinosaur, leaving it without any method of offence. Flaming Wheel landed another glazing blow, while Zonny and Dinosaur tripped over its own broken wedge, driving over it slowly. Flaming Wheel targeted this loose part of Zonny and Dinosaur, landing multiple glancing blows while attempting to rip it away, until the first minute of the battle had passed. Zonny and Dinosaur's wheels continued to take hits from Flaming Wheel, causing minimal damage but nevertheless putting Zonny and Dinosaur at a deficit. Danger briefly struck when the floor flipper tossed Flaming Wheel into the air, also hitting Zonny and Dinosaur in the process, but Flaming Wheel landed back on its wheels and continued to fight. Zonny and Dinosaur attempted to mount whatever offence it could, driving over the top of Flaming Wheel, but suffered two large hits to its wheels from the opposing shell spinner, finally ripping away the loose wedge. Flaming Wheel continued to churn away at the damaged wheels of Zonny and Dinosaur, until the final ten seconds of the match, where Flaming Wheel retreated and allowed the battle to reach a Judges' decision. The Judges wasted no time in voting immediately in favor of Flaming Wheel, awarding Zonny and Dinosaur its first and only loss. Ultimately, the six-part team of Tu Ziya, Emma Dumont and Tao Shen went on to lose the Attrition War to Zhu Zheng Ting, Huang Jian Xiang and Di Yang. As a result, Tu Ziya was required to cut one robot from her team, and as Zonny and Dinosaur had failed to prove itself in its only battle, Tu Ziya removed it from her line-up, eliminating the team after only one battle. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *With the name "Zonny and Dinosaur" being a very loose translation of the robot's Chinese name, the wider fandom adopted the nickname "CHUGE" for the robot, in reference to the BattleBots entry HUGE. Category:Chinese Robots Category:Season 2 competitors Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Axlebots Category:Invertible robots Category:Robots with Bar Spinners Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Challengers